Mario Kart: Wild Ride
Mario Kart: Wild Ride is the tenth game in the mario kart series, and the eighth in the main series. This game will have 16 new courses, and the ability to customize karts, bikes and courses. This game will bring back many features from Mario Kart 7, such as Gliders, Propellers, and the ability to customize karts. Mario Kart: Wild Ride will be playable for the 3DS. It was released 3/30/12 in North and Latin America, 4/6/12 in Japan, and 4/14/12 in Europe and Australia. This game has 48 courses instead of the usual 32. Characters: Default Characters Unlockable Characters Courses: This game features 16 brand new courses, and 16 courses from past games. Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Retro Cups Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Minigames In Mario Kart: Wild Ride, there are five minigames, four of which are default Bonus Packet A few months after Mario Kart: Wild Ride was released, a bonus packet was created. The bonus packet had extra features that you could upload into your game via the games update system. The bonus packet gives you 15 new characters, an upgraded course editor, new vehicle parts, 2 new battle stages, and 4 secret cups, the nitro cups are the Shine Cup, and the Barrel Cup, and the retro cups are the Bob-omb Cup, and the POW Cup Bonus Battle Stages The battle stages from the bonus packet are... 1. Starship Mario 2. Midnight Mansion Bonus Cups Nitro Barrel Cup Shine Cup Retro Bob-omb Cup POW Cup Items Returning Items: Banana 3 Banana's Red shell Green shell 3 Red shells 3 Green shells Bob-omb Blue shell(No wings) Fire Flower Super Leaf Star Mushroom Golden Mushroom 3 Mushrooms POW Block Lightning Blooper Mega Mushroom New Items: Luma: Transforms into a launch star and does what a bullet bill does (The launch star stays their for a second after it launches you ahead, so someone behind you might be able to get it) Magnet: Pulls you towards the player ahead of you Barrel: Incases the user in a barrel and allows you to move a bit faster. If you hit an item or another racer, the barrel explodes into 5 bananas (if you go into a barrel cannon, or a boost that launches you into the air, the barrel breaks open) Shine: Acts like a star, except it lasts longer Ice Flower: Allows you to freeze your enemies Poison Mushroom: Drastically slows you down for 2–5 seconds, depending on what place you're in Battle Mode In Mario Kart Wild Ride, there are two types of battles: Bob-omb Blast (from Mario Kart Double Dash) Balloon Battle There are 8 Nitro Battle Stages, three of which must be unlocked. They are... There are 6 retro courses, all of which are default. They are... Story Mode In Story Mode, you can use any characters that you have already unlocked. Plot: Mario and his friends have come to Racing Kingdom, where they are planning to have a day of fun. However, as soon as they arrive, Bowser and his minions take over the 8 areas of the racing kingdom. Each area is one of the 8 cups that you must beat. After you beat the cup, you must battle the boss of that area in a Bob-omb Blast. The boss depends on the area that you are racing in. This chart will tell you all the bosses. No matter what order you do the areas in, you must always do the Special Cup second to last, and the Lightning Cup last. All of the areas will be played in 100cc After you beat Bowser, he takes out a machine called the MegaMirror2000, and uses it to make the areas Mirror Mode. You must then beat all the areas again, except in Mirror Mode. Once again, you must do Lightning Cup last and Special second to last, but the bosses are a bit different. Once you beat Bowser for the second time, you have beaten story mode, and you have unlocked Kamek and you unlock a minigame and the only way to beat story mode, Fiery Fortress. Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:2012 Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)